


Dreams In The Darkness

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the night all his sins and secrets are laid bare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams In The Darkness

Dreams In The Darkness 

 

He dreaded the night, for once he closed his eyes he was lost in the darkness and became a slave to his dreams; dreams which forced him to face his sins and secrets. 

He dreamt about long dark hair; sweet smelling waves tumbling down around his shoulders, enclosing him inside a world of silk. 

He dreamt of dark eyes clouded in mystery.

He dreamt of deep red lips tilted slightly at the corners in a secret smile; knowing they had the power to drive a man out of his mind. 

He dreamt of slender hands cradling his face, cool fingers trailing along his cheek; enflaming him.

He dreamt of the whisper of chiffon sliding over bare skin which was pale and glowing in the moonlight; an ethereal malignant spirit. 

She belonged in the darkness and in the darkness she consumed him; Drusilla.

Giles reached his peak quietly in the darkness.


End file.
